In the above-noted parent application benzodiazepin compounds have been disclosed which were substituted in the 2-position by various groups including alkoxy methyl groups. Some of these compounds also included methoxy methyl and ethoxy methyl groups in the 2-position. Some of these compounds further were substituted in the 5-position by a 2-chlorophenyl group.
The compounds of the parent application also included 7-bromo compounds which, however, were not substituted in the 2-position by alkoxy methyl.
The compounds of the parent case were shown by animal tests to have anticonvulsive, sedative, muscle relaxant and ataractic activity.
It has now been found that the combination of a 2-alkoxymethyl group with a 7-bromo substitution results in a superior profile of properties. This applies in particular when the 2-alkoxymethyl-7-bromo substituted diazepins are compared with similar 7-chloro substituted compounds.